Los Gemelos Weasley
by milady.potter
Summary: No era todo como parecía con estos hermanitos. (Slash: Relación entre dos Hombres). Mi primera historia.


**Aclaraciones**: 1.- ES UNA FIC SLASH (RELACIÓN ENTRE DOS HOMBRES), 2.- INCESTO, 3.- Los personajes del HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a su propietaria la Británica J. K Rowling. Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro.

Espero que les guste MI PRIMERA HISTORA...

**Los Gemelos Weasley **

**Introducción a la historia "Toda ella narrada por George"**

Hace más de un año que vivimos tranquilos, la guerra ya está en nuestro pasado, los buenos ganamos sin muchas pérdidas, y los malos fueron enviados a Azcaban sino muertos.

Desde hace una semana estamos viviendo en Francia, en casa de la familia de Fleur la esposa de nuestro hermano Bill que está apunto tener a su bebé. Y ahí comenzó nuestra historia.

**_1 – El plan de mis padres_**

- Ya les he dicho claramente – insistió mi madre – que son bastante mayorcitos para lo que les interesa. Cuando llega el verano se creen con derecho a irse de vacaciones sin dar explicaciones y dejar sus estudios, ¡porque tienden más de diecisiete años!. Ahora les pido un favor y me dicen que no saben cómo resolverlo.

- ¡Déjalos, Molly! – Intervino mi padre – si no quieren ir, es porque ya tienen sus planes.

- No, papá – dijo mi hermano – no es eso; es que nos van a obligar a hacer un viaje que puede resolverse por medio de una simple llamada por la chimenea y, para colmo, tendremos que pasar la noche en la casa antes de que arreglen el problema.

- ¡Me importa un bledo si les agrada o no! – Alzó mi madre la voz - ¡Cuando quieren usan la Madriguera para vuestras fiestas, bien que hacen todo lo necesario organizarse!. Su padre y yo no podemos ir personalmente por que queremos estar presente cuando nazca nuestra nietecita para ir a preparar aquello y eso que decir de resolverlo por chimenea significa dejar entrar en la casa a cualquier persona y sin saber cuántos cajones va a abrir para ver lo que tenemos ¡No se hable más!.

- A mí no me importa demasiado – comenté – peor sería que tuviera que ir solo. Si viene Fred, voy; si no viene…

- ¡Calla y come, George! – Retiró mi madre la botella de vino de mi lado – ¡Su madre les pide por favor que nos solucionen el problema con el Red Flu antes de regresar a la Madriguera para esta navidad. Ahora, si se siguen negando, se lo va a exigir. Mañana, si Merlín quiere y de buena voluntad, se van a levantar tempranito, tomar el Red Flu internación hacia Inglaterra, y de ahí a ver cómo se van a casa, remedien el problema de la Red Flu y regresen al día siguiente. ¡No quiero discusiones!

Mi hermano Fred, ni siquiera un año menor que yo, me miró con disgusto pero, tal vez porque me había bebido unas cuantas copas de vino, lo miré fijamente y le guiñé un ojo. Seguramente pensó que yo tenía algunos planes y se vino a razones, pero metí mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le acaricié la pierna. Me miró extrañado por el gesto, pero me sonrió.

Después de la cena preparamos cuatro cosas para el viaje y, cuando nos acostamos y apagamos las velas le oí hablar.

- ¡George! – susurró – ¿Por qué ahora sí quieres irte antes a la Madriguera?

- Si vienes conmigo – contesté – buscaremos alguna buena distracción allí. Sólo se trata de que busquen el fallo del Red Flu, Y nosotros podemos irnos por allí a divertirnos.

- ¡Ya! – razonó – pero… ¿por qué me has hecho «esa» señal por debajo de la mesa?

- ¡Por nada, por nada! – eludí explicaciones – no era nada más que una señal de complot.

**_2 - ¿Esto es comunicación?_**

Temprano, partimos al ministerio de magia de Francia para tomar el Red Flu Internacional para así llegar a Inglaterra. Llegamos pronto al Ministerio Ingles, de ahí nos fuimos a buscar un lugar para desayunar, después nos fuimos a las Tres Escobas a rentar una, para irnos volando a la Madriguera.

- ¡Hermano está muy fuerte el viendo! – dijo Ferd asustado – Además debe hacer mucho frío por aquí y hay escarcha en los árboles.

- Un poco más haya se ve la nieve – observé el paisaje meticulosamente – me parece que vamos a pasar frío. Habrá que comprarse una botellita de algo, ¿no?

- ¡Qué te gusta darle al vidrio, George! – se rió – luego soy yo el que tengo que aguantarte borracho.

- ¡No! – puse mi mano en su pierna – ¡Bebe tú también y no te darás cuenta!

- Acabarás volviéndote alcohólico – dijo – y metiéndome en la bebida… ¡No sé en qué otro vicio me meterás!

Sintiendo todo su cuerpo y sobre todo su pierna cálida bajo los vaqueros pensé que había otro «vicio» donde me lo llevaría sin pensarlo. Éramos iguales – gemelos idénticos decían – pero mi hermano era para mí más guapo que cualquier otro tío y no le encontraba el parecido conmigo. Dejé mi mano allí acariciándole la pierna y no dijo nada ¡Era su hermano, claro!. Poco después llegamos a la Madriguera y todo estaba limpio y normal, pero la parte de arriba, la de los dormitorios, estaba un desastre, había una ventana abierta y había entrado nieve por ella.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, George? – Abrió mi hermano las demás ventanas – es mejor que busquemos técnico ahora. Si la avería es tonta y la arregla pronto, podemos volver a Francia esta misma tarde.

- Cuando mamá nos envía – aclaré – es porque no es la cosa tan fácil. Eso de que usemos la Red Flu para ir alguna parte y nos mande a otra no debe ser cosa sencilla. Vamos a buscar a ese tío y que nos diga lo que puede hacer.

Nos preparamos para salir otra vez pero, cuando mi hermano me estaba esperando ya en la calle con las escobas, yo fui a ver la chimenea.

- ¡George, cojones! – gritaba Fred desde la calle – ¿Quieres que me hiele esperándote?

- ¡Ya estoy! – dije al salir y cerrar – ¡Con el frío me estaba orinando, hermano!

- ¿Y qué? – se rió – ¿No te la encontrabas? Te la he visto muchas veces y la tienes como la de un elefante. En eso me ganas ¡No te quejes, cabrón!

Saqué la mano del bolsillo y me cogí el paquete apretándolo.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Esto es corriente? Si te apetece vérmela y tocármela otra vez…

- ¡Anda, anda! – me empujó – ¡Déjate de niñerías!

Y con estas bromas, bien escondidos en nuestras bufandas, nos apuramos a llegar al Callejon Diagon, a buscar al técnico en su casa.

- ¿Peter Pettigrew? – preguntó mi hermano – ¿No está?

- Pues no, muchacho – dijo una bonachona anciana – ¿Sabéis donde vive Sr. Ollivander?

- Así, señora…

- Allá abajo – señaló casi sin querer asomarse – donde está la librería Flourish & Blotts. ¡No tiene pérdida!

- ¡Ah, claro! – dije con sorna – ¡Flourish & Blotts! ¡Muchas gracias, señora!

- ¡Nada, hijos! – comenzó a cerrar la puerta – ¡A mandar! ¡Y cuidado con el hielo!

Bajamos algo más despacio pues, tal como dijo aquella señora, el suelo de la calle era una pista de patinaje.

- Pregunta tú allí, Fred – señalé la librería -, yo voy a entrar a preguntar en la tienda de varitas.

No nos separamos mucho, pero aceleré un poco el paso para preguntar y comprar una botella de whiskey de fuego. Cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, a los pocos minutos, venía mi hermano con el técnico y miró mi bolsa de la compra con ciertas sospechas.

- ¡Subamos, chavales! – dijo Peter Pettigrew – no puedo dejar una cosa para arreglar otra ¡Esto no es comunicación segura! Vamos a ver qué puede ser y procuraré arreglarlo mañana.

- ¿Mañana? – se quejó Fred – ¡Por favor, intente encontrar hoy la avería! ¿Nos va a tener aquí toda una noche sin medio de comunicación por si tenemos problemas?

- Pueden quedarse en un hostal. – contestó indiferente – no me hagan a mí responsable de estas cosas. Además mañana a primera hora arreglare el problema.

Aparte de no parecerme un hombre demasiado activo, tampoco me pareció un profesional porque no le encontró el problema, y pues nos tuvimos que quedar en la Madriguera hasta que solucionen el problema, que para mí son muy buenas noticias.

**_3 – A casa a descansar_**

No pudimos hacer otra cosa en todo el día. Nos metimos en un bar calentito, junto a la chimenea, comimos y pasamos allí toda la tarde bastante aburridos.

- Yo me iba a casa y encendía la chimenea – dije – ¡Arriba hay leña! Podemos dormir junto al fuego.

- No es mala idea, George – respondió mi hermano más tranquilo – Subiremos antes de que anochezca y allí cenaremos lo que sea para no salir más a la calle. Además, según intuyo, llevas otro tipo de… «Calefacción».

- ¡Pues sí, hermano! – volví a rozarle la pierna – ¡Es whiskey de fuego! Y no es del barato…

- Yo sólo tomo un trago, ¿eh?

- Tú bebe conmigo – le dije – despacio, sin prisas… ¡Ya verás como no te mareas y entras en calor!

Así lo hicimos. En cuanto se escondió el poco sol que había por detrás de los edificios, nos fuimos a la Madriguera y nos preparamos para encender la chimenea.

- El primer preparativo – dije solemnemente – es tomar unos buenos tragos.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar?

- ¡Vamos, Fred! – tendí mi mano con la botella – no empieces a protestar. Ya verás cómo te alegras luego.

Y bebió algo y bebí algo ¿Qué duda cabía de que yo aguantaba más que mi hermano? Con sólo unos tragos ya me pareció que se tambaleaba.

- El fuego ya calienta, George – dijo muy relajado – ¡Yo tengo sueño! ¿Tú no estás cansado? ¡Vamos a acostarnos!

- Pondremos aquí dos colchones juntos – hice planes – ayúdame a bajarlos. Traeremos también bastantes mantas.

Cuando ya bajamos las cosas, vi a mi hermano agachado poniendo bien las mantas sobre los colchones, me acerqué a él por la espalda y restregué mi pene por su culo.

- ¡George, coño! – protestó – ¡Déjate de bromas que tengo sueño!

- Yo también tengo sueño – me agaché a su altura – pero no quiero dormirme todavía.

Y sin decir nada más, lo agarré por el cuello y le comí la boca.

- ¡George! – dijo con paciencia – ya sabes que no me molesta eso, pero tengo sueño ¡Vamos a dormir!

- Bebe un poco más antes – insistí – tenemos que entrar en calor.

No lo esperaba, pero cogió la botella y bebió un largo trago, me miró sonriente y se sentó en los colchones haciéndome señas para que me sentase a su lado.

- ¡Vamos, hermano! – me dijo en voz baja – ¡Ahora sí que estoy a gusto! ¡A dormir!

- ¿Vestidos? – me senté acariciándolo – ¡Deja que te desnude!

Aunque me miró extrañado, no dijo nada cuando empecé a quitarle la ropa, sino que comenzó él a quitármela a mí. Me empalmé al instante y se dio cuenta.

- ¿Esto qué es? – dijo confuso – ¿Vamos a jugar ahora a tocarnos como cuando niños?

- ¿Por qué no, Fred? – acerqué mi cara a la suya – serás mi gemelo, pero me gustas, ¿sabes?

- ¡No me importa! – me empujó hacia atrás riendo – ¡Déjame ver esa pene empalmado de elefante!

- ¡Sácamelo! – abarqué la suya dura con mi mano – ¡Yo te la sacaré a ti!

Se echó a reír siguiendo un juego que, a veces, habíamos hecho cuando pequeños, pero no sólo me la sacó, sino que me la apretó y se quedó mirándola. Sin decir nada me agaché hasta poner mis labios sobre sus calzoncillos y le mordí con cuidado su pene.

- Este no es el juego de siempre – dijo ya visiblemente ebrio – ¿Qué haces?

- Comerte el pene, hermano – musité -, verás cómo te gusta.

- Pues no lo sé, George; mi novia nunca me lo ha querido comer.

Le bajé los calzoncillos y la tuve cerca de mi boca. Es verdad que era algo más pequeña que la mía, pero en aquel entorno de sus piernas fuertes y su vello abundante me pareció apetitoso y me la metí en la boca lamiéndola.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, George? ¡Me da gusto!

- ¿Te gusta, eh? – me la saqué un instante – ¡Pues si pruebas a hacer tú lo mismo, también te gustará!

- Eso ya tengo que pensarlo – cogió la botella – ¡Espera que me entone!

Y mientras aquel último trago largo le fue haciendo efecto, se la fui mamando despacio mientras lo oía reír de placer y me fui dando la vuelta para que la mía quedase cerca de su cabeza. No tardé nada en notar que tiraba de mi prepucio y la metía en su boca. Comencé a mamar con más fuerzas y oía sus chupetones como si se comiese un helado.

- ¡Espera, George, espera que me corro! – rió sonoramente – ¡Date la vuelta, anda!

- ¿La vuelta? – no sabía qué decía – ¿La vuelta hacia dónde?

- Déjame follarte, hermano – parecía rogarme – te juro que yo me dejo luego.

- No, espera Ferd – me incorporé para besarlo – si te corres tú antes te me quedas dormido y me quedo yo con las ganas.

- ¿Ah, sí? – no entendía nada – ¿Eso quiere decir que me tienes que meter todo eso tú antes?

- ¡No, hermano! – íbamos besándonos cada vez más – no quiero lastimarte. Si lo prefieres, cómemela hasta que me corra. Luego me follas. Yo aguanto.

- ¿Y no te importa que te haga una paja, mejor George? – se quedó inmóvil – ¡Me vas a llenar la boca de leche, asqueroso!

- Eso depende de ti, guapo – le metí la lengua hasta donde pude – pero una paja no vale. Yo te aviso cuando me vaya a correr… sí Fred

No dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza, se puso cómodo y comenzó a mamármela con fuerzas. Me gustaba cómo lo hacía y aguanté todo lo que pude antes de avisarle pero, a pesar de que tiraba de su cabeza para que se apartara, me corrí estrepitosamente dentro de su boca. Levantó la cabeza sonriente y le salía leche por todos lados.

- ¡Escupe! – le dije – ¡Escúpela al suelo! Ahora te toca follarme.

Escupió y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – preguntó borracho – ¡Esto me ha gustado! ¡Tienes que dejarme repetirlo!

- ¡Luego, luego Fred! – me dispuse para que me follara – ahora métemela y disfruta. Dame fuerte. También te va a gustar.

Se puso de rodillas detrás, me abrió las nalgas buscando y empezó a empujar sin decir nada. Me entraba sin problemas, claro. Cada vez se fue moviendo más y más hasta que comenzó a gritar y a darme golpes con su pubis en mis nalgas descargando toda su leche dentro de mí.

- ¡Ay, ay, qué gusto! – se echó boca arriba – ¡Luego déjame otra vez!

- Sí, hermano – seguí besándolo – ahora necesitas reponerte un poco y descansar. Cuando te apetezca follarme otra vez, me lo dices.

- ¿Y no me vas a dejar chupártela antes?

Lo miré sorprendido y moví exageradamente la cabeza para responderle que sí ¡Quería mamármela otra vez! Se quedó dormido y, poco después, me dormí yo. Algo me despertó a media noche. Su mano me la estaba acariciando y yo ya estaba empalmado. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta me la estaba comiendo otra vez casi dormido, escupió en el suelo cuando me corrí y me empujó para metérmela ¡No pensaba que íbamos a follar hasta tres veces aquella noche!

**_4 – El desayuno y la vuelta_**

No demasiado temprano y bastante cansados, nos levantamos, nos aseamos un poco, nos vestimos y fuimos a buscar al técnico de vuelta. Cuando bajábamos por la calle despacio me pareció que Fred me miraba sin pestañear y sonriente. Sacó una mano enfundada en su guante del bolsillo de su chaquetón y tiró de mi brazo para cogerse a la mía.

- ¡Gracias, George! – dijo – es posible que estuviese muy borracho anoche, pero no he olvidado nada de lo que pasó y me gusta.

- ¡Me alegro! – lo besé – ¿No querías repetirlo otra vez? ¡Pues lo hicimos hasta tres veces!

- ¡No! – se paró confuso – ¡Yo no dije que quería repetirlo después!

- Lo dijiste, Fred – usé toda mi paciencia – pero no lo recuerdas por el whiskey de fuego.

- Eres tú el que no lo recuerdas o no me entendiste, hermano – dijo muy seguro – lo que quería no era repetirlo anoche, sino que lo repitamos más veces. En nuestro departamento será más facíl cuando nos mudemos y abramos nuestra propia tienda de bromas.

- ¿Cómo? – me dejó más helado de lo que estaba – ¡Tienes novia!

- ¡Que le den por el culo! – se echó a reír – a ella le da asco mamármela y me gusta más follarte a ti ¡Eres mi hermano! – creyó equivocarse – ¡Lo siento, pensé que…!

- No, Fred – volví a besarlo y apreté su mano – lo haremos siempre que quieras. Eso y otras cosas más. Sin beber.

- Me gusta cómo lo dices, George – apretó mi mano – lo haremos tú y yo y sin beber. Nos gustará más. Ahora vamos a dejar la casa arreglada para papá y mamá y, cuando volvamos a mudarnos inmediatamente cuando ellos ya estén aquí. A Angelina (era su novia) que la parta un rayo. Te he entendido y quiero esto. Dicen que los gemelos se parecen en casi todo. En los gustos también.

- No esperaba esta respuesta, hermano – me pegué más a él – sólo quería pasar una noche contigo. Pero me gusta más lo que dices ¡Y sin beber!

- ¡Vamos a desayunar, George! – llegábamos al callejón – y cuando el técnico arregle aquello, nos vamos Francia. Quiero seguir esta historia con nuevos retos… ¡O empezarla! Te quiero; lo sabes.

- Y yo, hermano – aclaré – te quiero pero no para una noche ¡Vamos! Tenemos que volver, pero ya no como antes.

Fin.

**Notas finales: **Antes que nada, esta histora no me pertenece, sino a su autor, que con mucho gusto me la presto para modificarla como yo deciara para darle vida a mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter. Espero que nadie se moleste por esto, pero como me encanto la historia la primera vez que la leí quise traerla a este mundo del Slash y Harry Potter. A continuación datos de su verdadero Autor:

**Autor Original: **Guitarrista

**Titulo Original:** Hermanos Gemelos

**Publicada: **10-Dic-09

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** relato/66975/

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**


End file.
